Future's Fate
by SprSteve
Summary: This is the telling of Trunks' life after he returns back to his own time, and the woman he meets that changes his whole life. First fic, so please please read and review. (TP)
1. The Encounter

Chapter 1 - The Encounter  
  
Time seems to be like a water faucet, it will either gush away before you know what happened or slowly drip by, seemingly never ending. The later is what Trunks' life seemed to be doing at the moment. He had returned to his time a little over two years ago. Since destroying the Androids and Cell, his life and has become very bland and flaccid. It might be the saiyan warrior that flowed through his veins or the adventurous spirit that he had inherited from his mother, but whatever it was, it was slowing causing the Trunks that once was to slowly wither away into nothing.  
  
It wasn't as if Trunks hadn't been doing anything since his return. He had helped his mother rebuild the Capsule Corporation, and he had helped the coalition during some of the "rebuilding" phase. However, everything he did just seemed to leave him with a feeling of emptiness.   
  
Trunks often spent many of his nights flying through the darkened sky, recalling his days with Goku, Gohan, and his father. Vegeta always tried his best to be arrogant and uncaring, but Trunks did find another side. Well, he never really actually saw it, but he did here about it from Tien and Yamcha. The knowledge that his father cared enough about Trunks' life to disregard his own truly moved him. Yet the pleasure he received from that soon dissipated with the loss of his father once more.  
  
The emptiness that was his father presence wasn't the only thing that had bothered Trunks. He had formed quite the friendship with many of the Z Fighters. Men that were long dead in his world. He often blamed himself for not being able to have done something that would alter his timeline, nor being able to save his master Gohan's life. Trunks was beginning to become guilt stricken. His mother saw it, but she knew that there wasn't much she could do for him. No matter how much she wanted to help. Sometimes a person has to help themselves in order to be helped at all. She only wished that her son would figure this out. For she was dying a little bit each day having to watch her son. For as proud as he should be for all of his accomplishments, time just seemed to get the better of him. Time always seems to be the greatest killer of men, whether physically or psychologically.  
  
Trunks landed slowly on the edge of a cliff overlooking East City. 'How many nights did I sit up here wondering when I would be able to look at East City and know that my mother and the rest of the world was safe. But now that night has come and gone, yet the emptiness remains. Like a scar that lives as a reminder of what was,' Trunks thought solemnly to himself. He was in his usual blue pants and black tank-top. The might seem weird to be wearing a tank-top during the cold nights, but he loved the feel of the night air on his exposed skin.  
  
Trunks then began to become lost in his own thoughts, enjoying the night breeze. That is until an explosion came from the near by city. Trunks' eyes shot open, searching for the source of the sound. It was an explosion that occurred in the left section of the city, decimating several of the recently reconstructed buildings. In the blink of an eye, Trunks was up and flying to find out the cause of this massive explosion.  
  
He neared the rising smoke and still could not sense any substantial power levels, Trunks began fearing for the worst. 'Please don't tell me that Dr. Gero had another android that I didn't know about. Man, am I getting tired of this guy.' Trunks looked around the side of the building that he was using for cover. He noticed a group of three individuals. There were two men and one female, and it appeared to Trunks that they were arguing over something..  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have caused such a large explosion. What if someone saw the blast?" asked a short, chubby little man. "Oh, stop being such a baby. We had to know if she would have the capability to break into the Capsule Corporation main office building. And that means being able to bypass or destroy the security system. So quit your whining," said his male accomplice who was slender and rather tall. "All I'm saying Jesse is that it was awfully risky causing such a large explosion. If someone were to catch us we would be in a lot of trouble. The buildings that our lady friend here destroyed was a housing development. An unoccupied housing development, but that is only because they were just recently completed," said the short chubby man. "Quit worrying so much James, this is the deserted part of the city, remember. That's why we choose to meet here," replied Jesse trying to calm his friend.   
  
"If you two are through bickering, I would like to finish discussing our arrangement," said the raven haired beauty. The two men quit their fighting and looked back at the young girl, they seemingly had forgotten that she was there. Which for being men must have been extremely difficult given how beautiful their female guest was. She was just over five feet tall, with long raven black hair that stretched down to the small of her back. She had dark, deep eyes that could seemingly pierce into a person's soul. She had an athletic build, but the signs of growing up on the streets littered her body.   
  
"Sorry Pan. But yes, lets return to discussing your terms," replied Jesse. "Okay then. First, you will never question my methods again," Pan said darkly glaring a hole through James, "Secondly, I want 40% of the money that we find in the vault, and finally, I want the 'machine'. Those are my terms, take 'em or leave 'em." James seemed to become physically upset at this last term, and Jesse noticed it. "May my partner and I have a moment to think about your terms?" Jesse asked as politely as he could. The two men then walked away from Pan so that they could speak in private.  
  
"This is bullshit Jesse. That's all this is. The only reason we were going to break into Capsule was to acquire the time machine. This is such bullshit," cried an extremely bothered James. "Calm down James. Take it down a few notches. Remember there is a reason that I'm here. Now think, yes Pan's terms are outrageous, but she is our best bet for gaining entry into Capsule Corp. Pan also doesn't know where the time machine is located, we do. So we would know where to look, and when we found it, we could shrink it down to capsule size and sneak out with it. Pan would never know the better," deducted Jesse. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess you're right. But what if something goes wrong?" "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. We'll just have to think of something then. But this is all a risk I'm willing to take. What about you?" "I guess I will, after all, why not. I'm sure you're right that she doesn't know where the machine is. I hope."  
  
The duo walked back over to where Pan had patiently been waiting. However, she was starting to become a little impatient with this bumbling pair. Not only that, she was tired and cold, and wanted to go back to her home and sleep. "Your terms are quite demanding, mainly the bit about your cut. It is an awfully high cut for receiving the machine too," said Jesse. "Those are my terms. You sought out my services, and if you want them, then you will have to pay for them. So what will it be boys?" asked Pan in a cocky tone. "I guess we have an agreement," said Jesse as he reached as his hand to shake.  
  
"I believe I have a problem with this agreement," said a voice from the shadows. The three of them immediately looked in the direction the voice seemed to originate from. "If you value your life, step out into the light," challenged Pan. With that a tall, well built man emerged from the shadows. He had long flowing lavender hair, and was wearing blue pants and a black tank top. "Value my life huh? I think you are the ones whose lives are in danger. That is if you still plan on breaking into Capsule Corp," Trunks said with a daring glare in his eye. Almost as if he wished that the young girl would defy him.  
  
"OH SHIT! IT'S….IT'S HIM! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed James as he took off in the opposite direction Trunks, with Jesse not far behind. 'Pathetic fools. One little threat and there off to the races. Such cowards. This guy is just another little punk that thinks he's the neighborhood hotshot,' thought Pan. "Look whoever you are, I'm sorry you stumbled onto this meeting, but you are going to be even sorrier in a minute," Pan said with a glint in her eye. "For a girl you sure do talk a lot of shit. I hope you can back all that talk up," said Trunks still as cocky as ever. He was definitely his father's son sometimes. "You are really starting to piss me off you cocky little bastard. That's something that you may not live to regret," Pan said this time with a deadly seriousness. "Well then lets see what you got princess," Trunks dared.  
  
Pan flew straight at Trunks, almost surprising him with her speed. However, Trunks was still able to easily dodge all of her attacks, before kneeing her in the gut and sending her into the nearest building. Pan was slow to rise, but when she finally did she said, "You are much stronger then I anticipated. But it will still not be enough to save your life. You should have been like all the other good sewer rats and stayed in the garbage." "Your insults sting almost as much as your punches. Well that's my theory anyway since you were never able to actually land a punch," Trunks retorted. Well that did it, Pan was now extremely pissed off. She never let anyone make fun of her strength and then be able to tell about it.  
  
She shot a volley of ki attacks at Trunks' position. Clouds of dust and smoke filled the space that Trunks once occupied. When all of the dust began to settle, Pan noticed that Trunks was gone as well. And she knew full well that those blasts wouldn't have vaporized him, would it? But before she could think about that any more she heard a voice from above her. "Hey, it would seem that your aim is a little off," yelled Trunks as he hovered above. "Well if you weren't a coward and you would stay in one place like a real man would do," replied Pan right back. "You still wouldn't have hurt me, I just didn't want to get my clothes all dirty from the dust," said Trunks. By now Pan was getting tired of this battle, and if it continued at the pace it was at, Pan would lose and she knew it. She wasn't a naïve or stupid fighter, she knew her limits. She knew she didn't have the speed to stay with this guy, and even if he was weaker than her, that wouldn't matter if she could never hit him. But it was obvious to Pan that this mystery fighter could carry his own, her body still ached from that knee shot he gave her. So she decided to pull out all the stops. She was going to have to use her finisher. She only hoped that she didn't destroy the entire city in the process. "KA…ME…HA…ME….HAAAA!" yelled Pan as she fired the kamehameha wave at Trunks. "How in the hell does she know Master Roshi's technique?" Trunks asked himself before remembering to block the blast at the very last second.  
  
After all the smoke cleared, floated one extremely pissed off saiyan. And seemingly before Pan could think about her next move, since her finisher had obviously failed, Trunks erupted with a gold aura and rushed her position. She was punched and kicked so many times that she couldn't remember seeing half of his attacks, but she could sure as hell feel them. Trunks finished off this assault with a ki wave point blank at her stomach. The blast sent her screeching into the ground, causing a creator from the impact of her body. Trunks remained floating for several more seconds while he attempted to calm himself down. When he finally cooled down, he powered down from a super saiyan. Trunks was also a bit worried about the girl too. He was sure that he had killed the poor girl, so he flew to where her mangled body laid. Pan was unconscious, unmoving and barely alive. At this he was grateful, for as much as he wanted to teach her a lesson, he didn't want to kill her. 


	2. Introductions

I would like to thank everyone who read my first fic. Your reviews meant a great deal to me. Thank you again. I'll have the next couple of chapters up this week sometime.  
  
Chapter 2 - Introductions  
  
Pan's eyes slowly crept open to a blinding light. She winced as she attempted to move, the pain almost unbearable. As she slowly looked around the room she was in, she noticed all the medical equipment that was attached to her body. Everything from IVs to a heart monitor. As she slipped back into unconsciousness, she thought she saw a lavender haired figure asleep in a chair in the far side of the room. But she didn't have enough strength to stay awake.  
  
Pan awoke once more, this time she felt a little stronger, and was able to move slightly. However, movement still caused a great deal of pain. So she slowly sat up, being as careful as she could. This time she took a better look around the room. It was very well lit room, with walls of white and very little in the way of decoration. It was quite obvious this was a recovery room of some sort. It had tons of medical equipment, with most of it hooked up to her. This time when she looked at the chair on the other side of the room it was unoccupied. She was a little disappointed at this. This whole situation was quite confusing for her. The last thing that she remembered was a gold fighter charging her. After that she is completely blank, but estimating from her wounds, she would bet that she lost.  
  
"It would seem that you're awake. You really had me scared for a while," said the kindest and most endearing voice that Pan had ever heard in her life. Pan looked at the doorway to her room and saw an aged woman. She wasn't exactly old, but the lines that marked her face told a different story. One of pain and loss. She could tell that this woman had suffered greatly during her life time. "Who are you?" Pan asked with curiosity. "I am the woman that saved your life. But you can just call me Bulma," the lady said with a wink. "Bulma, huh? May I ask how I got here. I can't seem to really remember," asked Pan with obvious confusion. "Well, it seems that you had an unfortunate run-in with my son. Apparently you were planning on breaking into our house," replied Bulma with no apparent harshness. "You mean I'm inside Capsule Corp?" "Yes, my dear. After your battle with my son, he brought you here for treatment. He was extremely worried for your well being. Evidently he felt extremely guilty for nearly killing you in your battle. I swear guilt will be the absolute death of that boy. Its actually a miracle that Trunks wasn't in here himself when you awoke. He has practically lived in this room for the last week," replied Bulma. "LAST WEEK! I've been in here for a week?" "Yes my dear. Your injuries were quite severe, if it wasn't for Trunks bringing you here, you would have died. Which is kind of ironic given he was the one who inflicted them."  
  
"She's finally awake?" asked Trunks as he slowly walked through the doorway. "You!" said Pan angrily. "Hey wait a minute," said Trunks nervously as he tried hiding behind his mother, "I'm sorry about everything, but I did try to help you afterwards. That counts for something, right?" Pan just gave Trunks an absolute go to Hell and rot look. Bulma saw this and said, "I know that you might be angry at my son, God knows I was when I saw what he had done to you, but you must know that he was genuinely sorry for the injuries he caused you." Pan just crossed her arms, and looked away. Being as absolutely defiant as she could. "Trunks honey, I think it would be better if you left right now," Bulma whispered to her son. He nodded his head and left the room promptly. He might be the strongest person on Earth, but there wasn't a chance in Hell that he was going to upset his mother.  
  
"Look Pan, that is your name correct?" asked Bulma. "Yes, that's my name." "You shouldn't be so hard on Trunks, he's already tearing himself up over this. It's not going to help by you making him feel even more guilty. I know that your mad. But believe me, he's madder at himself then you could ever possibly be." Pan sat there for a minute, trying to absorb everything Bulma was saying. Then it clicked. "Did you just say Trunks? As in destroyer of the Androids Trunks?" Pan asked with earnest. "Yes, why do you ask." Now everything made so much sense to her. Now she understood why he had beat her with such ease and effortlessness. "Its no wonder then why I've been lying in her for a week. You are right, I am lucky to be alive after battling with the infamous Trunks. In fact I'm lucky to be all in one piece," Pan said with astonishment. Bulma just looked at Pan as if she had been on drugs or something. 'Could this girl possibly not have known who she had been picking a fight with, and if so, poor girl,' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"I think we can take you off most of this equipment now. However, I strongly suggest that you stay in our care for at least a few more weeks. So that we can monitor your recovery," said Bulma with such an absoluteness in her voice that Pan didn't dare to argue with her. "May I at least have another room if I'm to stay here for a few more weeks. I don't know how much more of all this white I can take. I need some color, some variety," Pan requested. Bulma just laughed and said, "Sure honey, you can switch rooms. I'll grab a wheelchair, and we can go find you a new room. How does that sound." "That sounds good Bulma," Pan said with a slight smile. Bulma's kindness was difficult to resist, not that she really cared to. Walking at the moment seemed an impossible feat.   
  
Bulma quickly left the room, then returning shortly with a wheelchair. Bulma gently lifted Pan's still somewhat broken body, and eased her into the chair. "You sure do possess some surprising strength Bulma," said Pan with some amazement as they left the room. "Trunks isn't the only one who can handle himself around here." Pan let out a little laugh, and then grimaced from the pain that the laughing had induced.  
  
"Okay, you have a couple choices. Do you want a room near the kitchen, the gym, or one by the rest of the sleeping quarters?" asked Bulma as she slowly wheeled Pan out of the room. Pan thought for a bit before saying, "The kitchen, it would be easiest to make snack runs from there. And probably less painful since I wouldn't have to go as far if I got hungry." The two women just laughed. "Alright then, by the kitchen it is," announced Bulma.  
  
"So doc, you haven't told me the complete extent of my injuries yet," Pan said as she was being wheeled down one of Capsule Corp.'s many long hallways. Bulma laughed a little at being called a doctor and replied, "Well it's a pretty long list, are you sure you really want to know?" "Why not? It'll give us something to talk about on our way." "I'm sure we could find something better to talk about." "Bulma pleeeeeease tell me," Pan begged with the saddest puppy dog face that Bulma had ever seen, and that's what did it. Bulma gave in and told her, "Well, where do I begin. First you have two hairline fractures in your left foot along the metacarpals. So you should stay off your feet for several weeks. And Pan I mean that." Bulma gave her a vicious gaze that implied she meant business. "Also, your wrist bones, were completely crushed. They had to be totally reconstructed, and braced with pins. That one is going to take a bit longer to heal. You also had a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. You gave us a real scare with that one. You also had some slight hemorrhaging, and a dislocated shoulder. Besides that, you just had some contusions and lacerations." "Contusions and lacera-whata?" questioned a confused Pan. "Contusions and lacerations. Bruises and cuts. You had a rather large laceration along your stomach. I hate to say it, but it is going to scar. I'm not much of the plastic surgeon." "What's a plastic surgeon? How do you perform surgery on plastic?" asked Pan completely dumbfounded. Bulma let out a little laugh. "Before the Androids came there were doctors that did beauty based surgeries. Such as nose reconstruction and breast implants. They might have been able to prevent your stomach from scaring." "I don't care that much about scars Bulma. They're life's reminders," Pan said kind of solemnly. "And what's that reminder going to be?" Pan held her stomach, and said quietly, "Never to let someone take me by surprise again. Not even if he is more powerful than me." Bulma just patted Pan on the shoulder. 'The girl is taking this loss to my son almost as hard as Trunks is taking winning it.' "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pan. At that moment Bulma realized what shoulder she was patting. "I am so sorry Pan. I completely forgot.," replied Bulma very apologetically. "Its okay," grimaced Pan.  
  
"I was wondering Bulma, how were you able to do surgery on me. Being from the Briefs family I would have guessed that you were a tech wiz," asked Pan. "Well I was, or still am. But as the Androids began killing and hurting so many, I volunteered at many of the triage points. You learn quickly that way," Bulma said with a half frown. Bulma remembered those horrible times all too well. 'Poor girl, those times are pretty much the only ones that she really knows. I can't blame her for wanting to rob us. Times are still hard. And they will be for sometime and until the government can gain a good foothold," Bulma thought a bit depressed.   
  
They arrived on the hall that would soon hold Pan's home for the next couple of weeks. "Well Pan, you have a few options. There are four rooms on this hall, and you can have which ever one you want," then Bulma leaned down and whispered, "And the kitchen as at the end of the hall on your right," into Pan's ear with a wink. "That sounds close enough for me," Pan said winking back at Bulma. Bulma rolled Pan over to the first room, and opened the door. The two then entered the room, and looked around.  
  
It was a rather plain room, which seemed to be decorated on a grayscale. Everything was a soft gray or white. There was a large bed which possessed the only dark color in the entire room, which was the black comforter. "This room is still a little too white. It would remind me of that recovery room that I just left. So this one is gonna have to be a no." Bulma just chuckled and wheeled Pan into the room that was across the hall from the one they were just in. This one was decorated in early pink. To Pan it looked like a little girl's room. "I'm not ten anymore, so I'm going to have to pass on this room as well." Bulma flat busted-out laughing at this comment.   
  
They rolled to the adjacent room and opened the door. Bulma froze as she entered this room. This room had been Gohan's when he had been training Trunks. This room held too many memories for Bulma's liking. "Okay how about we try the next," Bulma said almost with a quiver. "Now hold on a sec Bulma. I kind of like this room. It has a nice flow of blue, and looks lived in," replied Pan. "That's because no one has been here since its last occupant," Bulma said sadly. Pan didn't seem to notice Bulma's tone of voice. "Well whoever was here last did a great job with this room. It just looks so peaceful and tranquil. I think this would be a great room to recuperate in. If it is okay with you, I would like to stay here Bulma," asked Pan. Bulma quickly wiped away a tear that was streaking down her face and said, "Well, I can't see why not." Pan just smiled, unable to believe that she found a room that seemed to be so perfect. 'Just wait until Trunks' hears what room Pan is staying in.'  
  
"I'm feeling a bit tired Bulma. Do you think you could help me into bed so that I can get a little bit of rest," asked a drowsy Pan. "I guess being wheeled around took a lot out of you," kidded Bulma. "You have the hell beat out of you, and then you can talk to me about," said Pan sarcastically. "I'll pass. I'm not that dumb." The two just laughed, well mainly Bulma. Pan hurt to much to laugh a lot. Bulma then lifted Pan, and laid her gently on the bed. She tucked in the young girl before saying, "Here is the remote to the television. Of course the only thing you'll be able to watch is news, but at least its something. And here is a buzzer if you need anything. Either myself or Trunks will come if you need us, so don't be hesitant about using it." "Thanks Bulma. You have been such a great help to me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough. Especially since I was planning on breaking into your house, yet you have still been incredibly kind to me." "Don't worry about it honey. There is no hard feelings. If anything I understand where you're coming from. I'm not so naïve that I don't realize what it must be like to grow up in a world devastated by the Androids. I did raise a son during those times." "And you did a good job Bulma. I only wish I would have had a mother like you," Pan said with a little sadness.   
  
"My mother died while I was still young. Growing up on the streets wasn't the best of parents, but it did teach me how to survive." "What about your father? What happened to him." "I never knew my father. He disappeared before he even knew my mother was pregnant. My mother looked for him after I was born, but she didn't find him. Then, about ten years ago, my mother received word that my father perished at the hands of the Androids. My mother tracked down the Androids, and attempted to take revenge for my father's death. But like my father, she was killed as well. I was seven at the time, and from then on, I made a pact with myself to avenge the death of my parents. So I learned to fight, I had to just to survive. When I was about 11, I stumbled upon a giant tortoise. He lead me across the ocean to a remote island. There was a master of martial arts there. After I told him of my story, he agreed to train me. I stayed there for several years until I felt I could learn no more, and then set out on my own again. I was about fifteen at the time. When I got back to the mainland, I found out that Trunks Brief had destroyed the Androids. I was disappointed that I would never be able to avenge my parent, and fell into depression. I had lost all drive in my life. I didn't know what to do. I stumbled along for several months until I discovered that I could use my strength for my advantage. Such as stealing, and things of that nature," Pan said this with a sigh. Acknowledging that her decisions went weren't the best ones that she could have made. "So I got into the crime world, working for several crime bosses and handling their dirty work. That's how I ended up with those two men Trunks saw me with." "That is quite the story Pan. Quite the depressing one really. Well, I'll make sure that you don't have to go back to that kind of life. I can give you a job in my company. We could use a person with your…charisma." "My charisma huh" The two women laughed. "Okay, well you think about it Pan. I'll let you rest now. Buzz us if you need us." "Thank you Bulma, you really are too kind." With that, Bulma smiled and left the room.  
  
Pan laid back, at looked around the room. She was extremely glad that she had picked this room. She couldn't have decorated the room any better if she had done it herself. She wondered who had been the mysterious guest that had stayed here prior to herself. Bulma didn't really talk about him or her too much. She didn't even mention the person's name. She wondered if she would get to meet the person. The day's excitement seemed to really take a lot out of her, and before she knew it, she was sleeping peacefully. 


	3. Forgiveness

I know I promised to have already had this chapter up, I'm sorry. With the new year and everything, its been a bit hectic. But here you go, hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. Thanks for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means.  
  
Chapter 3 - Forgiveness  
  
The early morning sunlight was what woke Pan from her slumber. The beams of warmth entered through a window on the far side of her room. The heat felt good on her skin, almost so good that she nearly forgot about her injuries. However, she remembered quickly when she tried to rise from bed.  
  
'OUCH! Almost forgot that hand is useless. Well, it looks like I'll have to get use to using my left hand now. Check it, left arm. Cause my shoulder still hurts like a bitch too,' Pan thought as she griped to herself. She slowly sat up, putting all her weight on her left side. Evidently Pan had taken most of the impact on her now battered right side. 'I wonder how I use this thing,' Pan thought as she looked over the buzzer that Bulma had left her, 'Ah.' "Bzzzzzzzzzz!" screeched the buzzer as Pan finally learned how to use it. A few moments later one of the many household maids entered the room, "How may I help you Miss Pan?" "Who are you?" "I work here as a maid. Bulma left me in charge of your care when she is away," replied the elderly woman. "Where is Bulma? Where did she go?" "She had a meeting with some of the Capsule Corporation board members. She will be back shortly. Was there anything that you needed specifically?" Pan sat there for a moment as if she was lost in thought, "I almost forgot what I had called you in here for, but now I remember. I'm hungry. How do I get some food around here." "The kitchen is just at the end of the hall, they will prepare anything that you ask for." "Okay, but how am I suppose to get to the kitchen." "There is a wheelchair set up next to your bed." At this Pan looked off the side of her bed to see the wheelchair that Bulma had gotten for her yesterday. "If you would like miss, I can help you in the wheelchair, or I can bring you some food," said the maid politely. "No thank you. I feel a little more daring today. Besides at some point I would have to start getting in the wheelchair by myself, why not start today." The elderly maid simply nodded her head and said, "Well that be all then miss?" "I guess so. Sorry for bothering you on something so trivial," said Pan apologetically. "That's okay miss, anytime," the maid said with a smile, then exited the room.  
  
'Okay, time for the tricky part. How to climb into the wheelchair without using my right arm or my right foot.' Pan slowly moved out of the oversized bed, and planted her left leg firmly on the floor. Using the bed as balance, she lowered herself into the wheelchair. 'Well, that wasn't as difficult as I first thought it would be.' Now that she was in the wheelchair, she slowly wheeled her way to the door. Opening it with her left hand, she then maneuvered her way out of her temporary residence.  
  
Pan glanced down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen and announced, "Time for some grub." Pan made her way, slowly at first, down the hall toward the kitchen. As she neared the kitchen the smell of food increased her appetite and the speed of her wheelchair oddly enough.  
  
She pushed open the large double doors of the kitchen to be greeted by a familiar back. "Trunks?" The startled young man almost went through the ceiling when he heard Pan's voice. He slowly looked back hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. But it was.  
  
"Oh hey Pan. You aren't still mad at me are you?" asked a worried Trunks. "No, I guess not. Your mother and I had a talk and she convinced me that you weren't a bad guy. Besides you were protecting your home. Even if it was a little pre-emptive. So no, I'm not." Trunks just sighed with a bit of relief. An awkward silence followed. Then Trunks finally spoke up, "Would you like to have some breakfast with me. I'm having bacon and eggs." "Bacon and eggs! Hell ya I would," was Pan's reply. Her enthusiasm made Trunks do something he hadn't done in a long time, smile.   
  
The two sat at an oversized table, Pan in her wheelchair, eating and conversing about everything that they could think of. "So Pan, where did you learn Master Roshi's kamehameha technique?" Trunks asked with curiosity. Pan was a little stunned that he knew her old Master's name. She thought that he hadn't had any students before, or at least none that he mentioned. Maybe she was wrong though. "From Master Roshi of course. But how did you know of him? He's a hermit that lives on a island out in the middle of the ocean." "Well that's a pretty long story." Pan looked down at her wheelchair, "Well one thing is for sure, I'm not going anywhere. So?" "I'll make you a deal, if you tell me how you meet Roshi, then I'll tell you how I did. Sound good?" was Trunks' reply. "Mine's a pretty long story too. Are you sure?" Pan asked hesitantly. "Like you said," Trunks began as he looked in the direction of her wheelchair, "you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Okay you made your point, or mine, whatever, here goes. After the death of my parents at the hands of the Androids, I made an oath that I would one day defeat them. So naturally I wanted to learn to fight. Well one day, I happened to stumble upon a tortoise. He told me of a great martial artist that lived on the island that he was from. So, I took him to the coast, and then rode him to the island he mentioned before hand. At first, I just thought that Master Roshi was a depressed old man that was living out in the middle of nowhere to escape the Androids. Over the four years that I stayed with Master Roshi, I finally discovered my Master's real reason for depression. Evidently a great many of his friends were killed in a great battle with the Androids soon after they appeared. Master Roshi felt guilty that so many died, and yet he himself lived. I asked him why he never went to avenge those he loved, and he said that it was because throwing away his life would not avenge the death of his friends, nor honor their death. He decided the best way to honor them was to live, defy the Androids. However, every day that he lives, he still feels guilt and remorse for his fallen comrades. I'm not actually sure why he decided to train me, to tell you the truth. At first he seemed to be extremely hesitant, but I finally think he gave-in in the hopes that I would grow out of my revenge. Much like he did. Well, I trained with him for over four years, by which point, I had surpassed my master in strength. I thanked him and the left for the mainland, against his wishes I might add. Well, that's my tale on how I know Master Roshi. I do believe it is you tour turn now."  
  
"Well, I don't know your Master Roshi. The Roshi that I met was from the past. He is completely different from the man you just described for me. The one I know was a perverted skirt chaser. Yet even with these flaws, he was still a great man. Even though I only knew him for a short time, I was extremely impressed by the respect that he received from Goku and the other Z fighters." "Z fighters! Those were the people that Master Roshi mentioned that had died. He said that they were the most powerful warriors in the Universe. And you've met them." "Yes, when I traveled back in time, I met all of them. Including my father, who was one of them. I also was able to see my Master again," Trunks said this last bit with a tear creeping its way down his face. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you." "It wasn't you Pan. I shouldn't be sad, Gohan wouldn't want me to be sad." "Gohan, was that the name of your master?" "Yes, he was my master, my mentor, and most importantly, he was my friend. I grew up without a father, Gohan was the closest thing I ever had to one growing up. The night that the Androids took Gohan's life, I made an oath similar to the one you made Pan. He tried so hard to teach me how to be a super saiyan, I hate it that it took his death to teach me to master it," Trunks seemed to be spilling his heart. He wasn't sure why, but for some odd reason he felt like he could trust Pan. Maybe because there pasts were so similar, Trunks wasn't really sure. He just knew what he felt.   
  
Pan sat there, letting Trunks regroup before asking, "what is this super saiyan thing you mentioned." "Super Saiyan? You know what it is, I used it during our fight." "Umm…..yeah, I'm still lost." "It's where my hair turned blonde and I had the gold aura." "Oh, yeah, Its hard to remember cause I only got to see it for a second before you nearly sent me to an early grave." "Yeah, sorry about that. I forget how much of a strength increase that it causes sometimes." "When I heal, can you train me and teach me how to do the super saiyan thing," Pan asked. "Well, that's the difficult part. First, I don't know if I'm qualified to train anyone. And second, you have to be part saiyan." "Be part saiyan? What is that like some special family name or something?" "No, it's an alien race. And before you freak out, I know that sounds weird, but you have to believe on that one. My father and a man named Goku, were both saiyans from a planet called Vegeta. They were the last of their kind. And that is a whole other story I will tell you some other time. But I am one half saiyan, and my master Gohan was one half saiyan." Pan sat there in complete shock, "Aliens. You're an alien." "In a sense yes. You can ask my mother about it if you want. And no I don't have three arms or anything, saiyans look exactly like humans. Well, except for the fact that they are born with a tail." "YOU HAVE A TAIL?" "No, not any more. It was removed when I was still an infant." "Oh," Pan said a little disappointedly. She kind of wanted to see his tail if he had one.  
  
There was another silence, this one however didn't seem to be awkward at all. In fact, neither one of them even noticed the silence. They were both to busy lost in their own thoughts. Trunks thinking about Gohan and Pan still fascinated by the whole Trunks being an alien thing. "Okay, so let me see if I completely understand this," Pan began, "Since you are part…saiyan, you have the ability to become incredibly strong?" "I guess you could say that." "Well that's not fair! You had an unfair advantage in our fight!" "What! Just because I have the ability to transform into a super saiyan doesn't automatically mean I'm going to be stronger than my opponent. The Androids tossed me around quite a bit until I learned to become stronger as a super saiyan. It wasn't until I learned to do that that I was able to defeat them." Pan sat there in silence for a moment before saying, "I still don't think its fair. That's all." Trunks just shook his head, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Trunks," Pan said in a now serious tone, "Can you do a favor for me?" "I'll try." "Can you train me. Please." "I don't know about that Pan, I really don't know how fit I am to train someone." "Please. You are obviously incredibly strong. You were able to defeat the Androids. So why not?" "I may be strong enough, but I don't know if have the capability to teach someone." "Well you'll never know until you train me." "You're going to win this argument aren't you?" Trunks said with a half smile. "What do you think," Pan said playing right back. "Okay, I'll train you as soon as you start to heal." "Yippie!" cried Pan. Trunks just sat there shaking his head. 'Why did I even try to resist?' Trunks thought as he saw the jubilation sparkle in Pan's eyes.  
  
"So when do you think I will be able to start training?" asked Pan. "Well that depends on two things. Yourself and how your body is feeling, and second….my mother. Cause I'm not going to train you until she gives me the okay. Cause she will really let me have it if I don't ask her first. You're her patient, and she will get a bit upset if you get hurt again." "That I can believe." The two giggled at Pan's comment. That is until Bulma walked through the door.  
  
"So it looks like you two kids have decided to make friends after all," Bulma said with her typical smile. "Yeah I guess so. I mean, I am going to have to live in the same house as him for the next few weeks. I had to do something, and since I can't beat him into submission, I might as well try to make friends with him," Pan replied. Bulma just laughed as she began fixing herself a plate. "You two are more alike than you know. So Pan have you decided if you are going to stay with us after you heal," asked Bulma as she bit into a slice of bacon. "Yeah, I think I will. Trunks is going to train me. Isn't that right," Pan said as she attempted to mimic one of Bulma's glares. "If that's okay with you mom," Trunks said as if he were a little boy who had done something wrong and gotten caught.  
  
Bulma looked silently back and forth from Trunks and Pan, deciding whether she was going to allow this or not. "Well, I guess I can't see why not. If it will give you a reason to stay with us Pan, and not go back to the streets, I guess so," said Bulma even though that wasn't her real reason. Bulma hadn't seen Trunks this happy since Gohan died. Something about fighting always seemed to put saiyans in a good mood. And now that Trunks would have a sparring partner, he might grow out of this depression that he had been sinking into.  
  
"Great. So when do you think I will be able to start," asked Pan abruptly. Bulma sat there for a moment thinking, then said, "Given the severity of your injuries, probably not for quite some time. I would say at least a month. And then it could only be light, physical therapy type stuff. Your right wrist was severely damaged Pan, you won't be able to use that for probably a few months. Trunks put quite the beating on you." Pan glared down Trunks, "Yes, so I've noticed," said Pan slowly lifting her right hand before grimacing from her shoulder. "And that reminds me, the shoulder, yeah, that's going to take some time as well. So before you get ready to do all of your training and fighting, you might want to heal first," Bulma said. "Yeah, I guess your right Bulma. I just wished it didn't have to take so long for me to heal." "That goes with the territory honey. In fact, I remember one time when I found Trunks after he had lost in a fight with the Androids, he was in about the same shape that you're in now." "Really," Pan said, finding it hard to believe that Trunks had actually lost a fight. She had never meet someone so powerful before. If Pan had to be honest, she had never been so intrigued with an individual in her entire life.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it," said Trunks, crossing his arms and looking off to nowhere in particular. "But I do! Bulma tell me more," Pan said excitedly. She wanted to hear about the invincible Trunks' defeat. "Maybe some other time, you need to be getting back to bed. You need the rest," was Bulma's reply. "That's not fair!" cried Pan, "I feel just fine." "I don't want to hear it. You are going back to bed. I'll tell you about it some other time, I promise." Pan just sat there with a dejected look on her face as Bulma began to wheel her back to her room. 


	4. New Beginnings

Hopefully this chapter doesn't have to many typos, I didn't re-read this one as many times as I usually do. And thank you Ladybugg for your inspiring and thoughtful review. It meant a great deal to me. Well have fun with this chapter, I'll have five up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter 4 - New Beginnings  
  
Pan awoke suddenly to the feeling of a presence in her room. She sat up and looked around to find Trunks standing over by the window. He was just staring out the window, as if he was intently looking at something. But the best that Pan could tell, he wasn't looking at anything at all. "What are you looking at?" Pan asked softly so not to disturb him. "I'm sorry I must have woken you. I'll leave…" "There is no need to leave," Pan interrupted, "It's nice to have a visit or two from time to time. I've barely even seen you these past two weeks. Where have you been?" "Oh, yeah. Sorry about not visiting you a little more often. But I've been busy helping rebuild that little demonstration of yours." "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Trunks. You don't always make the best decisions when you've lost your purpose in life." "As strange as it might sound, I know what you mean." Pan smiled, she really had missed not seeing Trunks. Besides Master Roshi, she had never really had a friend before. Trunks and Bulma were quickly becoming just that. Her friends.  
  
There was a bit of a silence before Pan had enough courage to ask, "So, what were you looking at?" "Oh, nothing really. I was thinking more than really looking at something," Trunks said somberly. Pan sat there, she wanted to know what he was thinking about, but it seemed to bother Trunks so much that she wasn't sure if it was her place too. Trunks looked over at Pan and noticed that she was biting her lip, and had an anxious appearance about her. He knew that she probably wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but that she was trying to be polite.  
  
"Did you know this was my Master Gohan's room," Trunks began, "This is where he stayed when he had been training me." Pan saw the hurt in his eye's, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." "I know, but I've hid it inside long enough. I think I finally realize that not all pain is meant to last. I defeated the Androids, I took my vengeance for the murder of my Master, yet I still couldn't find peace. I still wondered if I had just tried harder, then he might still be alive," Trunks said as he sat down on the edge of Pan's bed. "But then I met you Pan. And the emptiness that Gohan left me now seems to be gone. Its been awhile since I've had a real friend. And all my friends from the past are long dead in this time. So when I returned to this time, I returned to the emptiness. Even though I defeated the Androids, they still seemed to win. All of my friends, my father…and Gohan are still dead. Going back to the past didn't bring any of them back, so in effect, it did nothing. Sure, there is a timeline that is free of the Androids terror, but its not mine. Its not the one that my mother or any other of the people of this world will ever see or get to experience. All they will ever know is the Androids and the pain and suffering that they have caused," as Trunks said this a tear streamed down his face. Pan sat there for a second before saying, "There isn't anything I can say to that except, life goes on. You are so consumed with the bad, you can't see the good. True, you've lost a lot. But so has everyone else on Earth. And I'm positive that you're not the only one that wishes things were different. I'm sure everyone wishes that. Why do you think I wanted to break in here and steal your time machine. I wanted to go back and defeat the Androids myself. But you know what I found out?" "What?" "That some things, no matter how much you want them to change, just shouldn't cause you never know what tomorrow might bring. I wanted to go back to before you destroyed the Androids, and destroy them myself. But I found out from our battle, that if I had went up against the Androids, then I would have died…..and I would have never met you or your mother. So even though you think things might have been different if you were able to do this, or save that life. You never know if it would have been for the better. As hard as it might be, maybe you just weren't meant to save Gohan," At that Trunks got up from the bed and began to head for the door.  
  
"Trunks wait!" said Pan as she called at Trunks. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Pan's comment about not being meant to save Gohan had really upset him. "Trunks…I in no way meant to anger or offend you. I know how much you cared for Gohan. If anything ever happened to Master Roshi I would feel the exact same way. But we have to live with the hand that fate dealt us. Even if he dealt us a runt."   
  
Trunks just stood there, his legs beginning to quiver. Trunks was crying. He hadn't cried this hard since finding Gohan face down in the mud. Pan couldn't see his face, but she could read his body language. Seeing the all-powerful Trunks cry, made her stomach turn upside down. She knew his pain, she had lived with it most of her life. It was only now that she was beginning to move on.   
  
Trunks' knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He was now sobbing quite heavily. Pan guessed that he hadn't cried in a long time, and that it had slowly built up inside of him, that only now had it finally found a way of release. Pan, whom now used a single crutch when getting around, moved over to where Trunks sat. "I'm sorry for having to say all of that. But you needed to hear it from somebody Trunks. I just wish it didn't have to be me." "Actually Pan, I'm glad it was you," Trunks said turning to look at Pan. All Pan could do was smile. She had never felt so needed in her entire life.  
  
"Do you think you can fly?" Trunks asked as he wiped away his tears. "I guess so. Why?" "Cause I want to show you something." "What?" "Nope, you have to wait until we get there," Trunks said as he stood to his feet, helping Pan to hers. "Okay, you've got me. I'll go." "Good, we can sneak out your window," with this Trunks gave Pan a wink and walked over to the window that framed her room and opened it to the cool evening air. "Why do we have to sneak out of your own house?" "My mother probably wouldn't be very happy if she knew that I was taking her beloved patient out for an evening flight. So are you coming?" Trunks asked as he slowly flew out the window. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. It just takes us gimps a bit longer," Pan said with a bit of humor in her voice. "Well, you should have known better than to pick a fight with me." "And you should have learned some manors, and not hit a girl." "Well you started it. You swung at me first. But unlike you, I finished it." "I think you finished it a little too well." "Well, if you weren't so weak." "Okay, okay, I've had enough. Lets just get to this place that we're suppose to be going." "Okay, well follow me." With that Trunks soared away from the house, with Pan in close pursuit.  
  
The pair flew off into the night sky, Pan with her crutch in tow. "So where are we going?" Pan asked. "Like I said, I'll tell you when we get there. Be patient." "I've been nothing but patient for the past two weeks sitting in my room waiting for my injuries to heal. I'm tired of being patient." "I feel so bad for you," Trunks said with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah I bet."  
  
The pair landed on the ledge of a cliff overlooking West City. "Wow! What an amazing view," Pan said with awe. "Yeah I know," Trunk's agreed, "This is where I like to get away from everything. For some reason this place allows my mind to wonder. This is where I go when things are bothering me." "Did you come up here when Gohan died?" as soon as Pan said it, she had already wished that she hadn't. Because Trunks just froze and peered into the darkness. "…..Yeah, I spent a lot of time here after Gohan passed away. Trying futilely to deal with the emotions that were spinning laps in my mind. I would go from wanting to kill the Androids to wanting to kill myself in an instant." Trunks sighed, he was reliving old memories and it was killing him.  
  
Pan hobbled the best she could over towards Trunks, and rested her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. The fact that Trunks had a friend in his life again was more than words could ever say.  
  
After Trunks had a few moments to recollect himself he spoke up again, "Well, I guess we should get back. My mother would kill us both if she found out that we had left the compound." Pan smirked, she understood why he had always come here alone. This was Trunks' place of solitude and peace. On top of this cliff the troubles of the world didn't follow. This was his safe haven. She felt a little honored that he would share this place with her.  
  
"Well, we better go then if we don't want your mom to find out. She might make a late night run to check and see how I'm doing." Trunks gazed at her gleaming face, "Okay then gimp, lets go." "Gimp huh, I'll show you gimp," Pan said as she attempted to swing her crutch at Trunks. But this action made Pan lose her balance and begin to fall. Luckily Trunks was able to steady her fall so that she didn't break or re-injure anything else. "You're right, you sure showed me a gimp," Trunks jested. Pan gave Trunks her best eye of death stare and said, "Will you just help me up so that we can go." "Sure no problem," Trunks said with a smirk of his own as he slowly helped Pan to her feet. Or her foot, since the other one was still hurting pretty bad. "Thanks," Pan said before sailing into the sky. Trunks quickly followed but with a smile spanning his face. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Bulma peered out of her bedroom window she saw Trunks and Pan flying back to the main house. Bulma stood there sipping her coffee as the two youths dropped from her view as they neared the other side of the house. 'They must be returning to Pan's room,' Bulma thought to herself, 'I wonder where those two went.' Bulma sloshed around her coffee, doing her best to stir the black substance without the use of a spoon. She then took another sip and walked leisurely away from the window. 


	5. Training, Day 1

Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. But I've been really busy this semester with school. I changed my major, and I've just been busy. I had this chapter pretty much finished for sometime now. But, I needed to look over it and make touch ups here and there. Sorry for taking so long. And thank you everyone who actually took the time to read this story. I'll try to have a new chapter up pretty soon, just bear with. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 5 - Training, Day 1  
  
Pan had awaited this day for nearly a month and a half now. She was bouncing to and fro similar to that of a boxer. Trunks knew that she was anxious, but this was almost unbelievable. She looked like a little kid on Christmas, with a grin spanning her entire face.   
  
  
  
"Can we hurry up, I want start already," Pan said restlessly.   
  
"We have all day Pan. Its not as if we're going anywhere."   
  
Pan stomped her foot on the ground and whined, "Well lets go already!"   
  
Trunks just chuckled to himself as he viewed the pitiful sight that stood before him. "I've changed my mind, I'm hungry. We can train after I eat, maybe," Trunks proclaimed, toying with Pan. As Trunks turned to head back to the house, Pan appeared in front of him blocking his way. Trunks almost fell down as he was completely taken by surprise.   
  
"No! I did not wait this long for you to go eat. I waited to be trained. And Trunks Briefs that is exactly what you are going to do!" Pan declared as she glared into Trunks' eyes.   
  
He stood there for a second, contemplating her demand before saying, "Nah, I'm hungry." With that Trunks walked away from Pan and headed the house.  
  
  
  
Pan stood there shaking with anger. Trunks could feel Pan's ki rising exponentially behind him. 'That's it Pan, now channel that anger,' Trunks thought to himself. Hoping that his new student wouldn't recognize his plan.   
  
"TRUNKS STOP!" Pan said seething with rage. "YOU PROMISED TO TRAIN ME! YOU'RE BREAKING THAT PROMISE TRUNKS!" Trunks froze, she had taken him by surprise. He was hoping that she would attack him. He hadn't planned on her using his own ethics against him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT YOU LYING BASTARD?" Pan scowled.   
  
Trunks hated to do it, but it seemed like the only way. "Yeah well, I've changed my mind. I don't think you would be able to keep up. You would probably just get hurt again," Trunks said heartlessly. He cringed as the words left his lips, they hurt him probably as much as they had hurt Pan.  
  
  
  
Pan stood there with a look of total dejectedness upon her face. But it quickly turned to pure rage as she powered to a limit that she had never before realized. She charged Trunks, but unexpected to her, she had not taken him by surprise. For he was ready for her kick and easily dodging it before returning the favor. She caught his foot right in her stomach, sending her flying skyward. She steadied herself in the air, and then attempted to re-catch the breath that she had just lost.  
  
  
  
Pan was completely discombobulated, she couldn't understand how Trunks had anticipated her moves so readily. "How did he do it. I didn't even know that I was going to do it, so how did he know," Pan said as she spoke aloud to herself.   
  
Trunks then appeared in front of her hunched form and said, "What's the matter Pan, did you hurt yourself."   
  
"You Bastard!" Pan screamed as she lunged at Trunks, nearly connecting with a right hook. But again Trunks dodged her attack, then followed it up with one of his own as he chopped at the back of Pan's neck, and sent her speeding towards the deck. When she landed, she skid across the ground for at least 50 yards. When she finally came to halt her body was covered with earth.   
  
  
  
'Come on Pan, please be alright. Show me what you got kid," Trunks thought to himself. When he saw her arm reach out of the pile of earth, he wiped his brow, relieved that she was alright. When she finally stood, she wobbled a bit before maintaining her balance. "Is that it? Is that all you got? I'm surprised I didn't have to carry you to the emergency ward again," Trunks yelled.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Pan yelled , again her power began increasing exponentially. This time Trunks was a little worried, she had actually powered up enough to put up a challenge in his regular form. There was hope for this girl yet.  
  
"WHHAAACK!" Trunks flew backwards as Pan connected with a left. She had taken him completely by surprise. Her speed had also increased drastically from what it had been previously.   
  
  
  
"WHHAAACK!" This time Pan connected with a downward right that sent Trunks barreling into the ground. He landed with a loud thud, creating a massive crater where his body now laid. Pan just hovered above as the dirt and dust floated about, waiting for it all to clear so that she could see the state of her advisory.  
  
  
  
Trunks just sat at the bottom of the crater rubbing his check where Pan's last punch had connected. "So it appears that our girl has a bit of a temper problem. Yet it isn't that bad of a thing if she could just learn to control her rage. Because her power escalates the angrier she becomes. "But how do I teach her to…" Trunks' thoughts scattered as he felt the presence of a ki wave nearing his position.  
  
  
  
"BOOOOM!!!" echoed the ground as Pan's ki wave met with it's intended target. The crater that was formed by the blast nearly doubled the size of its predecessor. Pan could only smirk as she was sure that she had finally bettered Trunks. But her happiness quickly dissipated when she thought, 'Oh no! What if I killed him? I don't know if even he could have survived that blast. What have I done?' Pan began to panic, and flew down to the bottom of the massive crater. She searched desperately through the thick haze, hoping that she had not accidentally killed her adversary.  
  
  
  
"Big mistake," Trunks' voiced echoed around her. Then it sank in, he had baited her in to coming down here. And now she was vulnerable. She spun about, searching for Trunks, hoping to find him before he attacked. But alas, she could not, and Trunks struck the back of her skull with a hammering blow that sent Pan flying out of the dust cloud. She was hurled quite some distance before she was able to regain her senses and halt herself. She raised a hand to the back of her head, and felt the knot that was no forming.   
  
  
  
'Ouch, that really hurt,' Pan thought rubbing the knot intensely.   
  
"Another mistake," said Trunks as he appeared behind Pan. She didn't even have time to react as he formed a ki ball, and shot it into her exposed back.   
  
"Awwww!!!" Pan screamed as she screeched toward the uninviting ground. When she landed her body literally bounced off the ground and skidded to a slow stop. Pan raised her head weakly, that last blast had been exceptionally powerful. She looked about meagerly, her eyes twitching, and her head swaying slightly.   
  
Trunks landed next to the disoriented Pan, "You still have a great deal to learn about fighting." Pan looked up at Trunks before falling over and blacking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan awoke in a state of confusion, she wasn't sure where she was or how she had gotten here. As she gazed about the dimly lit room, her memory came flooding back to her: Trunks, Bulma, Capsule Corp, the fight, the blast, and then the ground. She arose from the bed, walking slowly over to her dresser. Holding her head as she walked, she was still trying to shake the grogginess. As she neared her dresser, she looked into the mirror. Noticing that she wasn't that worse for wear, nicks and cuts here and there. She grimaced as she placed a hand upon the bandage on her lower back where Trunks' blast had meet. 'That would explain why I was laying on my side.'   
  
  
  
That was the moment she finally felt his presence. She spun around to see where he was hiding. All she found was an over-grown child huddled up in a ball and asleep in the recliner on the other side of the room. If she had to be totally candid, he looked rather pathetic. The gesture was very charming, but he just looked so damn funny. He was in the fetal position with his knees tucked to his chest, and his arms resting on top of them. His head was bent slightly, with drooling spilling out of his mouth and on to his arm. It was difficult for Pan to not erupt with laughter. For as goofy as he appeared, he did appear to be resting quite peacefully. That's when Pan noticed it. There was a child-like innocence resting upon Trunks' face. She couldn't quite believe it a first. But it was there none the less. She just smiled. It was then that Pan began to realize she might have feelings for Trunks beyond that of just friendship.  
  
  
  
She walked up to the sleeping warrior, and slowly brushed back his lavender hair. She had never really had a crush on anyone before. There had never been time for it. From training for the Androids to the depression of them already being destroyed. But now, it was different. She no longer felt that emptiness. She wasn't sure if it was just the fact that she had some form of companionship in her life now, or if it might be something more. Trunks and Bulma had rapidly become her friends, something she hadn't known since her training with Master Roshi. There was something different about Trunks though. She felt that she could trust him. It was the first time in her life that she felt she could actually trust someone. 


End file.
